Tea for Two
by Pablo S. Lemon
Summary: Negi decides to have some morning tea with Konoka.


Negi Springfield awoke early on a brisk march day and made some tea. As he waited for the kettle to whistle he decided to look at his calendar to see what he had to do. He noticed today was the day that Evangeline and Ku Fei were both too busy to train him so he had some free time.

The kettle whistled so he hurried and poured himself a glass of hot water and was going to put some tea in but just then Konoka woke up.

"What are you doing up so early Negi?" Konoka asked.

"Well I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided I would make some tea. Would like some?" said Negi.

Konoka nodded and negi went for his bag of tea and found out that he had run out of tea. He looked disappointed. Then Konoka remembered something. She had bought some tea the other day and hasn't had the chance to try any yet and it was quite expensive too. So she got out the box and opened it up.

"This is some weird looking tea." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Negi.

"This tea is in pill form." replied Konoka.

"It must be some sort of new tea technology. Let's try it." said Negi.

They each put one of the pills in the hot water and took a sip. It wasn't very tasty but they soon started feel relaxed. Too relaxed.

"Negi I have never realized how manly you have become." said konoka as she looked at him with a peculiar smile.

"Um thanks Konoka you look rather beautiful yourself." said Negi as he tried to stand up but ended up sitting right back down.

"It looks like we are both still a bit tired. Since Asuna is gone you can come lay with me to try and fall back asleep." said Konoka.

Negi liked this idea more so than usual for some reason so they both got into Konoka's bed and got under the blanket.

Once in the bed they both rolled over at the same time and their lips ended up meeting for a quick kiss. Konoka forgot how soft his lips were, because the only other time they had kissed was when they made the pactio. Negi seemed to enjoy it too so they ended up kissing again. This time it was deep.

Negi was starting to wonder whether or not what they were doing was wrong but thought passed as the effect of the weird tea kicked in some more.

He soon found his hand unbuttoning the top three buttons of Konoka's shirt and slowly caressing her supple breast. He stopped for a second for he wasn't sure what to do. Konoka understood why he stopped so she decided to help him by guiding his hand.

He fondled her breast for a few minutes and then he found his hand left her shirt and started to travel south. His hand then slid down her pants and into her panties. Her pussy was already starting to get wet just from the light fondling he had done. He wasn't sure where to go from the position he was in but he decided to give it a shot anyway.

He started to slowly rub the outside of her pussy and she gave a little moan. He then found himself sticking two fingers inside and moving in and out.

She let out a big moan as he started to hit the sweet spot and then not to long after he had found it she let out the biggest moan yet and she came. Negi then took his hand out and licked his hand clean and said "you taste pretty good Konoka."

"I bet you tasted pretty good yourself." she replied as she composed herself and went under the covers.

She pulled down his pajama pants and put her lips to his already hard penis. She was surprised how big he was for his age as she started to lick it. After a bit of teasing of her own she then started to suck it. She went up and down slowly and then started to go faster and faster until she could tell he getting ready to cum by the way his hands were clenching the sheets and just as he came Asuna arrived from delivering papers.

She turned on the lights and saw Negi in Konoka's bed.

"Hi Asuna." said Negi with a chuckle. "You are probably wondering why I am in Konoka's bed."

As he gets done saying this the covers slip off revealing Konoka above Negi with his pants down. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Asuna.

Konoka explained it was all the stupid tea's doing.

"What kind of tea does that to you?" asked Asuna.

"I think it is called ex tea." said Konoka. "The box is over there if you want to look at it."

Asuna looked at it and then said "Konoka. This says ecstasy not ex tea."

"No wonder it didn't taste like tea." said Konoka.

Asuna sighed and said "Konoka I wonder about you sometimes but you mister have no excuse. We are going straight to the bath house to clean you up so nobody gets any suspicions." She grabbed him and started to drag him away.


End file.
